The widespread use of mapping technology has led to an increased demand for realistic views of real-word structures and scenery. Existing mapping applications offer 3-D views from streets, offering a panoramic and often scrollable view from the perspective of location on a map. However, current applications may require manual scrolling to view the panoramic images, and it may not be clear to a user which direction on a map or route the user is “moving.” The result may be a choppy transition from one image to another, further disorienting the user from a perceived viewpoint. Additionally, a user of such an application may inadvertently skip key points or landmarks on a map based on a manual navigation.
Some improvements over panoramic images are provided in video streaming applications which generate video streams from a series of images. In systems offering a generated video stream of a street view, a navigation speed that moves too quickly may also result in a quick bypass of landmarks. In some instances, a video stream provided from a particular vantage point may exclude a view of a landmark altogether.